Dragonball Origins
by KingRaven007
Summary: DRAGONBALL ORIGINS MY VERSION OF HOW THE DRAGONBALL EVOLUTION MOVIE SHOULD OF BEEN PORTRAYED.
1. Chapter 1 Life and Death

_This is my version of how I felt Dragonball Evolution should have been portrayed, my version will be more faithful to the anime but keep in mind that this story is based on the live action characters not the anime versions._

Dragonball Origins 

'Prologue'

Not long ago in a time nearly forgotten, there was the demon king Piccolo who terrorised the earth, he and his demon spawned army brought the human race to its knees, but finally a group of warriors under the mastery of Mutieto, managed to stop all the demons but the might of Piccolo was too strong for the warriors. Mutieto trained for many years and developed the mafuba enchantment which would seal piccolo deep within the earth in a veil of energy, now Piccolo has escaped and is after his revenge……………..

Chapter 1-Life and Death

_Mount Pouzu _

Goku stands by his Grandpas house and follows instructions form his grandpa Gohan. "Use your ki Goku to sense your surroundings, your eyes will deceive you" Goku replied "its not that easy grandpa" "ok that's enough for today, Happy birthday Goku, Its hard to believe your 15 all ready….." replied Gohan. Goku opens his gift once the wrappings are removed, inside lies a medium sized orange orb which has 4 golden stars floating in the inside.

Gohan predicted that Goku was confused so he answered, "I found that treasure years ago Goku, since then it has brought me luck and apart from you it's my greatest treasure, so keep it safe Goku." Goku replied "Thanks Grandpa, im going to go fishing so I can catch a fish for dinner," Gohan nodded and replied "Ok have fun."

_In an Air Ship high above the Clouds_

A small statured man enters the main room, and speaks "Lord Piccolo, we have arrived at the Dragonballs location…." Piccolo replied with a grunt and moved form his throne room to the balcony of the air ship. He opened his hand and purple flame like energy ball formed in his hand he released the ball which fell to the small Indian village. A huge explosion and a purple flash was seen as Piccolo fell to the village, he approached the elder and spoke with a deep and chilling voice "where is the Dragonball old man, speak now or become ruins like the rest of your village." The elder fell to his knees and gave the Dragonball to Piccolo, piccolo with a chilling grin spoke again "too slow human scum," Piccolos eyes glowed with a purple tinge and a blast fired from his eyes striking the elder. With a horde of laughter Piccolo flew back into the skies as the elder's lifeless body feel to the floor.

In the airship Piccolo shouts "where is the next Dragonball, Pilaff?" Pilaff replied sharply "Mount Pouzu my lord." Piccolo replied softly as he sat down "good."

_Mount Pouzu – Night with a full Moon _

Goku looked up at the moon with amazement, and spoke "im getting a warm strong feeling just by looking at the moon," the Dragonball in his pocket began to glow and still staring at the full moon Goku saw a vision of a red Planet being destroyed, whilst watching this he hears the cry KAKAROT!!!! After the vision had stopped Goku fell under a trance like state unable to look away from the moon, soon after his eyes turned from a clear blue to a piercing red. Fangs started to appear in his mouth and loud painful cry's came from Goku. Goku fell to the ground and began to get bigger, soon ripping out of his blue gii and grew monkey like fur on his body. With a huge roar the transformation had been complete.

Else were during deep meditation Gohan looking up with a distressed look on his face he sensed that something was wrong with his grandson he spoke "Goku No." he ran out of the house and headed straight for the forest.

Meanwhile the transformed Goku was rampaging through the forest where grandpa Gohan appeared and fired a low powered ki blast at the beast. As Ozzaru turned round Gohan realised that the beast was Goku, Ozzaru raged towards Gohan, but he managed to evade, getting Angrier Ozzaru launched a boulder embedded in the ground. Gohan tried to reason with the animal "Goku if you are still in there, remember what I have always told you, only with faith can you over come any obstacles, this creature is not you and you must return to the light my boy."

Ozzaru angrier than ever unaffected by Gohans words let out a huge roar and ran at Gohan, predicting that he would evade Ozzaru compensated and leapt and caught Gohan with his fist, Gohan fell to the Floor due to the critical hit, struggling to find words Gohan suddenly died. By witnessing this Ozzaru began to go berserk, with a tear forming from its eye, Ozzaru began to power down back to Goku.

Now unconscious and barely clothed Goku lay beside the lifeless Body of his grandfather unknowing what events had taking place that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Legends Meet

Dragonball Origins

_This is still a continuation of my version of how the live action Dragonball Evolution should have been, but like all good things the movie companies ruin everything. In this chapter Goku meets Bulma and they head off to Pouzu City where they find a Dragonball located on a small island belonging to a man called Roshi. I am trying to stay clear of re-writing the Manga and the Anime, initially I wanted to re-do the live action movie but it may escalate into a longer than a movie should be but I hope you will enjoy, but keep in mind it is based on the actors from the movie._

Chapter 2 – Legends Meet

_Mount Pouzu_

Goku awakes and looks to the side; he sees his grandpa Gohans lifeless bodyhe rushes over shouting grandpa, he sees that his grandpas body happened to be battered and bruised he came to the conclusion that a vicious monster had came to attack him and his grandpa, but unfortunately Gohan had died.

Two days later and after burying and mourning his Grandfathers death, Goku had begun to accept the fact that he would be alone from now on, he had always had his grandfather and that was the only human friend that he knew. Clutching the Dragonball tightly and believing that the Spirit of Gohan was contained in the orange stone.

A roaring engine was ringing through the mountain side, it was a young girl on a quad like vehicle with the words 'Capsule RX50 Roadster' on the side, she wore dark sunglasses and had long brown hair with bright blue highlights throughout. She wore a black leather jacket with white trousers with two modern looking pistols in a holster around her waist. A circular grey device with radar like screen sat between the handlebars of the vehicle, it began to bleep fiercely, the girl smiled and slammed hard on the accelerator.

Goku was running along the same mountain road where he turned to see the vehicle speed towards him, with minimum force he leaped in the air and the young girls let out a cry as she slammed on the breaks. Goku cried "hey, watch were driving that thing whatever it is," the girl replied "sorry kid, but you need to be careful when crossing roads, it can be dangerous."

Goku turned and walked away when he was quickly halted by the girl, she exclaimed that he had a Dragonball on his person, unknowing what a Dragonball was Goku denied it but she insisted that her handheld radar was fool proof. Goku reached into his pocket and brought out the orange 4 star ball which belonged to his Grandpa. She gasped and ran over and grabbed the Dragonball from him, he frowned and shouted hey, she said do you know what this is; Goku answered no and explained that it was a keep sake from his deceased Grandpa. The girl said that Goku was very stubborn and she introduced herself as Bulma Briefs, Goku laughed stating that the name was amusing. Goku introduced himself in the usual casual manner, and Bulma explained that his name was the funny one. She then began "kid, this stone is far more important than a keepsake, it is a Dragonball, the four star ball which is one of seven balls each containing 1-7 stars in each, there is a legend Goku that says when all 7 are collected you can summon Shenron the dragon that rests within the Dragonball to grant the owner one perfect wish. Gokus face lit up with excitement and wonder, when Bulma offered Goku a propagation, "come with me Goku and we can find the Dragonballs together." Goku replied with sarcasm "why do you need me" Bulma answered "Your strong kid, you can be my back up." Goku nodded with a grin and answered "Ok, let's do it." Goku hopped on Bulmas roadster and they both headed off towards the city of Pouzu.

Piccolo Arrived at Mount Pouzu to where Goku and Grandpa Gohans House, with a large grunt Piccolo shouted "It's not here you fools."

Goku and Bulma arrived at Pouzu City where the Dragonball radar bleeped indicating the location of a new Dragonball to add to their collection. At the bay of Pouzu Bulma unloading all her belongings and closed the Roadster in its capsule, this amazed Goku, she opened a case and removed a new capsule after replacing the old one. She threw this capsule into the water and it transformed into a speed boat.

_30 Minutes Later – _Goku and Bulma reached a small island with a burgundy house on the side in big pink letters it stated 'Kame' House.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

_Chapter 3 – Training_

_In this chapter I will show how Goku and Bulma reach a house in Pouzu, here they meet Master Roshi the turtle hermit, here Goku, Bulma and Roshi head off together in a camper van type vehicle where the training happens whilst the hunt for the Dragonballs continues. I am constantly reminded that I am trying to remake the movie DBE, but as I am neither a writer nor a movie executive this will probably not be movie length._

_Pouzu City – Roshi's House_

Inside Master Roshi's house there sat the 2 star Dragonball as it sat in the glow of the sun both Goku and Bulma were amazed to have found it, Roshi looked at him with amazement, "hey, like I said is there anything that I can help you two with, this is my island and I wont tolerate trespassers," exclaimed Roshi. Bulma answered "You have a Dragonball!" Roshi looked at the ball with amazement, "this is nothing special, I found that it looked valuable so I kept it, is it off great importance?"

Goku interrupted "I know who you are, you were my Grandpas teacher!" "Your Grandpa?" said Roshi with confusion. Goku smiled and said sharply "Gohan was his name!" Roshi answered with excitement "Gohan was your grandfather, no wonder you were well trained enough to keep up with me, you must be the boy Gohan found in the……" Roshi stopped as he realised by the look on Gokus face explained that he did not know his history.

"So a Dragonball you say," said Roshi sharply as he quickly changed the subject, Bulma replied "Yeah and there's a great legend to go along with it, it exclaims that when all 7 of the Dragonballs are gathered the dragon Shenron will appear, to grant any wish that the person wishes." Roshi looked complex and answered "something about that Shenron sounds familiar……..ah yes there was a nursery rhyme told to me by ancient masters, it goes 'the seven Dragonballs must be found as all men's fate are bound until the eternal Shenron will appear to heal the word from all excursions,' both Gohan and I knew about the Dragonballs but we dismissed the fact as we thought that it was an old wives tale but now I believe."

Roshi moved towards the Dragonball and lifted it in his hand, "I never believed that such power would be contained in such a small object such as this," explained Roshi.

Bulma asked "can we have the Dragonball?" Roshi answered "yes, is suppose there's no harm in you having it, but what of you boy, where is Gohan?"

Goku's face dimed and a sad expression formed as he explained that a monster had destroyed his grandfather and had attacked them. "Oh.....I am sorry but every cloud, no doubt your training has been stopped due to your Grandfathers passing I will then train you," said Roshi, Bulma sharply yelled "hold on gramps, Goku has promised to help me find the Dragonballs, that's the main priority not some Kung Fu training."

"Listen dear, it is not kung fu, someday Goku may be the greatest Martial Artist in the world, thanks to my training," snapped Master Roshi. Goku responded "that would be great Master, but I did promise Bulma that I would help her find the Dragonballs," Roshi's face slummed but quickly changed to a encouraging smile "how about this, I come with you to help you find the Dragonballs, on the road I can teach you the basics." Goku yelled "sounds great, but before we go can you cook something im starving and Bulmas not the best of cooks," Bulma sharply answered "Shut it Kid, if you want to bring this geezer along then so be it but don't let it hold us back right Goku," "Yes Bulma."

"Ok then its settled we will head out in the morning," Said Roshi.

_North City _

Piccolo hovered over the city looking from side to side "the Dragonball will be much easier to find without the useless vermin in my way," Piccolo stretched out both hands and charged a red energy ball as he charged the ball it grew in size, with a huge yell, Piccolo released the ball, as it impacted with the city a huge explosion engulfed the city, with large cries and screams with the sound of crushed bones and debris from the destroyed city. As the aftermath of the disaster was dying down, Piccolo fell quickly to the grown where in a small crater he saw a sparkling orb. Again with a small grin Piccolo stretched out his hand and the ball flew towards his hand, "at last my third Dragonball is mine, soon I will be strong and young and be able to exact my revenge on this diseased rock." Piccolo suddenly took to the air chuckling with boisterous rage.

Roshi moved from the front door of his island home and gave Goku a box with weighted clothing on the inside, "Put it on, it will help you get stronger, as for what im going to teach you will be your greatest challenge and you must get ready." exclaimed Roshi. Goku threw on the weighted clothing and fell immediately to the ground; he looked up to see that master Roshi was having a quiet chuckle to himself. "Come on; enjoy the ride back to shore, because from there you will be running to wherever we go," said Roshi Goku replied "Ok, shouldn't be too bad." Bulma snapped "if that is all can we get going now then."

Several hours later and Goku, Bulma and Roshi are travelling together on Bulma's trusty RX500 roadster, Goku off course was running with the weighted clothing but addition to that he was also carrying all equipment belonging to Roshi. As Bulma increased the speed, Goku panted and struggled to keep up, but any challenge that was thrown at Goku he was able to overcome it and apparently get stronger, this impressed Master Roshi, who was yet to discover the true power of this young boy. That is all yet to come…………….


End file.
